Corazón de algodón
by Mariale Sparkies
Summary: Porque a pesar de haberse convertido en un militar experimentado, por dentro él sólo era un vulnerable joven. Un frágil chico que perdió al amor de su vida, para bien. AH. ExB. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Nota**: ¡Hey! Pues esta es una locura que salió repentinamente de mi cabeza a las 6 de la mañana. Aparentemente me dan ataques de inspiración cuando paso toda la noche despierta. Es algo mucho más profundo y diferente a todo lo que he escrito. Ni siquiera sé si tiene mucho sentido, pero bueno, espero que les guste xD :3

La canción que me acompañó mientras escribía esta historia es _Heart on my sleeve_ de **Michael Johns**. Recomiendo que la escuchen :)

* * *

_**  
Corazón de Algodón**_

**.**

Y allí estaba él, observando con maravilla y desconsuelo la escena que sus ojos le mostraban con amargura. En su mirada no había sorpresa alguna, pero sí destilaba melancolía, y una felicidad entristecida se derramaba de sus orbes oscuros hasta esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, calándose por sus huesos y llegando a lo más profundo de su alma. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, _debía_ mantenerse fuerte, tal y como hizo en medio de aquellos combates en los que metralletas y bombas resonaban incesantemente.

Pero éste campo de batalla no se comparaba a ninguno. Nunca la guerra le había parecido más lúgubre, más agridulce. Nunca sus sentimientos se habían entrometido sin pudor en medio del combate como ahora. Porque era su mente y no su cuerpo lo que luchaba, lo que forcejeaba contra la lógica y el egoísmo. Y era la primera vez que se sentía tan débil, tan vulnerable. Porque por dentro no era tan fuerte como por fuera. Tenía un _corazón de algodón_, como le decía _ella_. Como le decía la razón de su batalla interna. Como _solía_ decirle, tiempo pasado. Aquél tiempo pasado en el que la luz estaba presente y hacía que su piel brillara, hacía que sus ojos no fueran tan ennegrecidos.

_Y quiero que sepas, que no te defraudaré, no, no puedo dejarte ir…_

Las palabras de ella eran tan frescas como aquella mañana de enero en que las pronunció.

No te defraudaré.

Y no lo hizo. No lo defraudó, él le suplicó que fuera feliz y ella consiguió la armonía que él tanto deseaba para ella, esas sensaciones que él anhelaba que fueran permitidas para los dos, pero sobre todo, para ella, _suplicaba_ para que ella las poseyera, porque esa chica – _no_, no esa chica, esa _mujer, _era más importante que su propia existencia. Era más importante que cualquier victoria, que cualquier compañero perdido. Que cualquier despedida y bienvenida. Que _cualquier_ cosa.

Y mientras la veía deslizarse con gráciles pasos, sin algún rastro de la adorable chiquilla patosa que antes era, sonrió recordando la forma en que ella le daba los buenos días por las mañanas. Eran situaciones tan simples y convencionales, y a pesar de ello eran tan substanciales para él.

Las guardó en un cofre de oro, sabiendo que no volvería a experimentarlas.

Siguió observándola, dedicándose a absorber y a memorizar su abrillantada belleza. Y estaba súbitamente agradecido de que todavía tuviera destellos de esa belleza de la niña que fue. De _su_ niña. Porque esa niña, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara o cuántos hombres ocuparan su corazón, siempre sería _su_ primer amor. Siempre sería la persona con la que compartió esos besos inexpertos de principiante, la persona con la que despertó entre sus sábanas por primera vez.

La primera persona a la que le dijo el adiós más doloroso.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, finalmente encontrándose con aquél significativo rubor luego de cinco años anhelándolo. A pesar de que sus necesidades no iban a satisfacerse hasta que pudiera rozar sus rugosos dedos por las sedosas mejillas de esa mujer, se podía conformar con eso. Con sólo mirarla. Porque sabía que ese contacto nunca se haría realidad, nunca más volvería a acariciar su rostro mientras sus ojos se conectaban y se transmitían ese amor profundo e intenso que siempre los había caracterizado.

Y por primera vez, bajó su mirada.

Punzadas de dolor y celos se apoderaron de su ser, pero trató de refrenarlas _recordándose_ que ella era feliz, y eso era lo único que tenía importancia.

Sus ojos recorrieron el largo vestido blanco que abrazaba su delgado cuerpo, haciéndola ver como la princesa perfecta, el ángel de sus sueños expuesto en carne y hueso, allí, a sólo unos pocos metros de él.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de una figura masculina que no podía odiar, pero que quería hacerlo. Con fervor, lo deseaba mucho más que cumplir su deber como hombre americano.

_Pero no podía._

Y ahora se daba cuenta de la forma en que se vació su vida, con una increíble rapidez, al tomar aquella decisión. Esa decisión que lo obligó a tomar como destino el otro lado de la tierra. Que lo obligó a enfundarse en un uniforme diariamente y a entrenar con ímpetu, que lo obligó a _batallar_. A _matar_.

_¿En qué estaba pensando?_

Pero no podía lamentarse.

_¿De qué sirve el lamento?_

Porque como aquella popular frase decía, _lo hecho, hecho está_. No existía tal máquina del tiempo que pudiera ayudarlo a recobrar lo que era realmente importante en su mundo. Esa no era la realidad. Y debía enfrentarse a ella. Así lo quiera o no.

Y lo hizo. Enfrentó a la realidad con la frente en alto, como el experimentado militar en el que se había convertido.

Todo estaba en silencio. Un silencio lleno de entusiasmo para la mayoría, sin contarlo a él, quien se moría y alegraba a la vez. Quien sentía su corazón hincharse y ser partido a la vez.

Los votos comenzaron. Comenzó aquél intercambio de palabras de amor que él había deseado haber compartido con ella, y en vez de eso, tenía que verla compartirlo con otro hombre. Con otro hombre que ella había elegido. Ella decidió reemplazarlo… ¿y qué podía hacer él?

Nada.

Él observó, mas no escuchó. Tal vez era algún truco mental que no se lo permitía, pero no oyó ni una palabra salir de sus movedizos labios. Podía verla con su boca curvada, una sonrisa que expresaba felicidad. Que emanaba armonía. Esa armonía que él le había regalado.

Y la torturante y alegre ceremonia fue sellada con el beso que anunciaba el comienzo de su nueva vida, que le plantaba en cara a él que ella lo _había_ superado. Había continuado viviendo, no se había estancado por su culpa. Y él admiraba eso de ella, a pesar de que una parte egoísta lo odiara con todo el rencor del mundo.

Sus párpados escondieron sus perlas verdes por unos largos momentos, intentando refrenar las primitivas sensaciones que lo invadían y que le _rogaban_ por que moviera esas largas piernas en dirección de esa mujer y la tomara en brazos y se la llevara al fin del mundo junto a él.

Sé _fuerte_ por ella, sé _feliz_ por ella.

_Cubre ese algodón con un escudo._

Aplausos invadieron sus oídos, y sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en la escena al frente de él. Ahora la pareja se estaba dirigiendo al otro extremo del ancho y verdoso patio, los árboles y flores que yacían en él dándole un toque colorido a la celebración. Los invitados envueltos en vestidos y trajes aplaudían con júbilo mientras sus ojos llenos de dicha seguían a los recién casados con su mirada, había tanta felicidad sobrecargada en el ambiente que hasta a algunas pocas mujeres se les podía percibir el aura verde lleno de envidia.

El joven hombre que lo observaba todo a escondidas, se sobresaltó cuando su mirada se encontró con una muy familiar. Él le entrecerró los ojos, con tal, fue ella quien no hizo el esfuerzo en darle una calurosa bienvenida – aunque no se la mereciera, le hubiera dado un poco de comodidad – y sólo se molestó en soltarle repentinamente la gran bomba llena de astillas que se clavaron en todo su cuerpo.

Pero él mismo sabía que eso sólo era lo justo. Desde que se dio cuenta de que hizo un error tomando esas bruscas decisiones, deseo miles de castigos más, castigos que hicieran que el dolor se enterrara en lo más profundo de sus órganos, castigos que le hicieran pagar por lo que hizo.

Porque perdió al amor de su vida por culpa de un estúpido capricho, y eso nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

Desvió los ojos de la calculadora mirada de su hermana menor, olvidándola rápidamente y haciendo un seguimiento de la boda con sus ojos. Ahora el novio y la novia se encontraban unidos con sus cuerpos, moviéndose al compás de la suave y encantadora música. Parejas no tardaron en unirse a la danza, la pista inundada de miradas amorosas y sonrisas tímidas.

El chico de las esmeraldas frunció los labios, sabiendo que había llegado el temido y ansiado momento. Porque que aunque deseara lo contrario, él sabía que ya era hora de cerrar _esa_ etapa de sus vidas, ponerle candado y dejarla allí solo para que pudieran observarla y disfrutarla con la mirada, pero sin tocarla. Sin volver a tocarla o sentirla por el resto de sus días.

Sus ávidos pies finalmente recibieron satisfacción al moverse, pisoteando con determinación y nervios en dirección a la multitud. Muchos los ignoraron, algunos le mandaron miradas furtivas, mientras que otros simplemente no escondieron su extrañada observación, preguntando abiertamente con su expresión quién era ese chico y porque aparecía de la nada repentinamente.

Pasó al lado de su pequeña hermana, quien se movía con gracilidad junto a su pareja. Ella, en vez de juzgarle, simplemente le dio una suave sonrisa, alentándole y deseándole buena suerte con sus orbes azules. Sin pronunciar alguna palabra, él la entendió perfectamente, porque ellos eran así, sus conversaciones no siempre requerían el uso de cuerdas vocales. Él dio un asentimiento con su cabeza en su dirección, forzando una sonrisa pero sin conseguir éxito.

Y ahora su corazón estaba latiendo a mil y sus manos sudaban, porque finalmente su cuerpo estaba a menos de un metro de su amada, de su dueña. Y sintió esa conexión que no había sentido por lo que pareció una eternidad, ese empuje que lo llenaba de necesidad, que lo dejaba sediento y que la única forma de calmar esa sed era acercándose a ella y uniendo esa perfecta piel con la suya. Tocándose. Intercambiándose corrientes de electricidad.

Pero se retuvo.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta, logrando que la mujer alzara el rostro del cuello del _otro_ y que _finalmente_, sus ojos se bloquearan.

Sus ojos verdes ardieron, su corazón se hinchó, su estómago se contrajo y sus piernas temblaron.

Sus ojos marrones se dilataron, su corazón dio un salto, su respiración se desembocó y sus sentidos se nublaron.

Porque luego de una eternidad, mientras se miraban a los ojos, finalmente consiguieron el balance en sus vidas. Cuando en realidad ya debían estar en perfecto orden. Pero no lo estaban.

A pesar del desastre aglomerado en su interior, él sonrió. Sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en cinco años enteros, y no le importó que ella se estuviera casando con otro, no le importó el rencor que seguramente se había estado arremolinando dentro de ella hacia él por haberla abandonado e irse a entrenar como soldado en Irak, ni tampoco le importó que aquél hombre fornido y de piel trigueña que se encontraba al lado de ella, lo estuviera asesinando con la mirada.

Nada importaba, nada resaltaba; todo se hacía opaco siempre que se le permitía la entrada a esas profundidades marrones, y ésta vez no fue la excepción.

Y se permitió taladrar con sus ojos los de ella, memorizó cada trazo, cada línea y cada tonalidad chocolate que decoraba sus especiales irises, porque sabía que esa sería la última vez que tendría una oportunidad como esa.

—Disculpa, ¿te conocemos?

La grave voz del _otro_ los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Él apartó la mirada a regañadientes para posarla en los ojos oscuros de él, rebosantes de alegría y a la vez precaución.

—Yo la conozco a ella. Soy… un viejo amigo.

Ella soltó un suspiro, su pecho elevándose y desinflándose notablemente, en el momento en que escuchó esa voz armoniosa y aterciopelada con la que había estado soñando desde hace… realmente _bastante_ tiempo.

—¿Me prestarías a tu esposa por unos momentos? No te preocupes, te la devolveré en seguida. —él sonrió, tratando de demostrarle al _otro_ con sus gestos y palabras que sus intenciones eran buenas.

_O al menos trataré de que lo sean, si es que no caigo en la tentación_, el pensamiento le pasó como un repentino trueno que inmediatamente se desvaneció.

El novio miró al joven de ojos verdes con escrutinio, pero por más que intentara, no recibía ningún presentimiento negativo. Luego de unos segundos asintió tensamente con la cabeza una sola vez, para luego dejar un casto beso en los labios de ella.

—Puedes ir si quieres amor, te estaré esperando.

Se sonrieron dulcemente por un breve momento, para que luego ella viajara de nuevo su mirada hacia el rostro del nuevo presente. La expresión de ella era nerviosa, expectante, tensa, alegre. Tantas emociones difíciles de leer.

Él dejó que ella guiara el camino, observando abstraído su delicada silueta durante todo el trayecto. Atravesaron el jardín, sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia un rincón inundado de frondosos y altos árboles que los ocultaban de ojos curiosos.

Se detuvieron uno al frente del otro, la espalda de él reclinada contra el ancho tronco de uno de los árboles. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto que a él siempre le había parecido dulce y que inmediatamente le trajo olas de anhelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él subió la mirada. La observó por lo que les pareció mil horas, mientras repetía las palabras de ella en su mente. A pesar de su cambio físico, podía escuchar claramente en su voz que seguía siendo la misma Bella de siempre. _Su_ Bella.

—Quería verte. —dijo él en respuesta.

—¿No crees que has llegado un poco tarde? —la pregunta de ella perforó su tambaleante alma. Él ya lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que ahora era demasiado tarde, pero escucharlo de ella duplicaba el dolor de la verdad.

—Ciertamente lo creo. —el murmuró bajo su aliento, no queriendo vociferarlo realmente pero tampoco pudiendo evitar que aquello saliera de sus labios. A pesar del suave tono de su voz, ella comprendió claramente las palabras, leyéndolas en su boca y en sus ojos.

El tiempo transcurrió, y ninguno de los dos le dio importancia a la cantidad. Daba igual si pasaba un milisegundo o una eternidad, porque en esos momentos los dos estaban demasiado ocupados compartiendo su cercanía, su calidez, cegados por la intensidad que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

—Lo siento.

Él interrumpió el cómodo silencio por primera vez, y ella volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de él, los cuales habían estado recorriendo su masculina figura con detenimiento.

—Lo sé. Yo también.

—¿Lo quieres?

Los dos sabían a _qué_, o mejor dicho, a _quién_, se refería él. Sus pensamientos estaban tan sincronizados y conectados, que no les costaría nada comunicarse a través de su mirada. Algo que, la verdad, siempre les había parecido de lo más fácil.

—Sí —no se miraron a los ojos mientras ella contestaba—. Al principio fue… _muy_ difícil, pero aprendí que no es imposible volver a amar.

Largos momentos volvieron a desvanecerse entre ellos, los dos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. En sus ojos verdes se podía presenciar claramente la batalla entre la alegría y el dolor, mientras esas dos sensaciones se mezclaban dentro de él. Le era completamente imposible mostrar sólo una de las dos emociones, las dos le embargaban con demasiada intensidad.

A pesar de que él supiera perfectamente que todavía existían residuos de su profunda y antigua relación, de que todavía esa conexión entre ellos no se había roto, también sabía perfectamente que no podían seguir viviendo en el pasado… porque los dos eligieron caminos diferentes. Ella consiguió paz, un hombre que podía brindarle a ella lo que el joven de cabellos cobrizos no podía, esa estabilidad que el joven de ojos esmeraldas era incapaz de regalarle…

—Gracias… por no romper la promesa.

Y era por ello por lo que él se encontraba sintiendo alegría, porque ella había cumplido su juramento, había conseguido la felicidad, y eso le brindaba olas de alivio, de alegría por ella. _Por nada o nadie más_.

Ella sonrió, y él vio la verdadera armonía aclarando sus esferas chocolates.

—De nada. Lo he hecho por ti. He rehecho mi vida…porque tú me lo pediste. Y tú me conoces, me sería imposible negarte algo.

Él fue capaz de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y a pesar de ser tan diminuta, era una real. Porque sólo ella era capaz de hacerlo sonreír en los momentos más difíciles. Incluso si ella era la causante de ellos.

—Me alegro que seas feliz. —replicó él con honestidad, recorriendo el rostro de ella con su mirada.

—Edward… prométeme algo.

—¿Si, Bella?

—Prométeme que tú también serás feliz. Por mí.

Él se lo prometió, aunque internamente sabía con certeza que su corazón siempre se sentiría vacío… y que una pequeña parte del de ella también lo estaría. Pero ella había luchado por una nueva vida sólo por él, y aunque lo deseara intensamente, no podía llegar y simplemente destruir todos sus sueños. Debía dejarla vivir, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Los dos de pronto comprendieron que ya el final de su conversación había llegado, y él quiso dar unas últimas palabras antes de la próxima despedida.

—¿Sólo uno, por favor?

Ella se mordió el labio, tratando de evitar que sus labios se curvaran ante las palabras de él. Aunque no fuera lo correcto, ella deseaba _eso_ tanto como él.

—Está bien. —susurró ella, su voz desvaneciéndose con el sonido de las hojas de los árboles rozándose entre sí.

Él suspiró, y mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia el de ella y presionaba con extrema suavidad sus labios contra los de ella, guardó ese momento con llave en su memoria… en el mismo cofre de oro donde sus sonrojos y sus musicales risas permanecerían para consolarlo en todo momento.

La mágica sensación desapareció rápidamente, los dos regresando a la realidad cuando el breve pero profundo beso se deshizo. Ella le dio una última sonrisa, anhelante y cómplice, en forma de ese adiós que sabían que tarde o temprano llegaría.

Él también sonrió, mientras la veía regresar a su mundo, y él hizo lo mismo, manteniendo las esperanzas de que ese momentáneo cosquilleo que lo llenó de nueva vida, fuera a permanecer en su interior el tiempo suficiente para poder seguir viviendo.

* * *

¿Opiniones? :)

Para los que se lo preguntan, mis historias serán actualizadas en el transcurso de la próxima semana.

Gracias por leer,

-Mariale


End file.
